CURSE YOU LEGACYBOT! AND MY OWN POOR PLANNING SKILLS!
by buttbumbottomreartushtuchis
Summary: When Escargoon and Dedede realizr that their out of toilet paper. Their is a problem in cappy town!1!


_**Author's Note: This is satire, (as is everything I write here) but this author's note is actually me, totally serious. I was writing another "collab" with a handful of wumbies, called "Marth's Edgy Quest For A Title To This Stupid Fanfic," and it was beautiful. One day, some wumbus *cough* GAKPIG *cough* decided to download the entire Splatoon soundtrack. This resulted in a grand copyright hoopla, getting both of our Google Drives deleted. "Marth's Edgy Quest" was in those Google Drives.**_

 _ **I'm sorry, "Marth's Edgy Quest" was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. But GaK PiGIO had to delete it. Needless to say, I sacrificed him to the Pittsbugh Pirates Pierogi bobbleheads in my garage, and they were appeased. So now, I present to you...**_

 _ **Sage Without Hope Tree Of The Day Creators Of Utopia Witches Without A Goal Descendants And Doctors Cats And Guardians!**_

Escargoog was waking in the dededede casle in poopoopoo villige and he sez: sire i liek u

Dededew was so happeez

"ESCARGOON!" DEDEDE shouted out of his bathrom, "I NEED POOPY PAPER ESCARGOON"

\escargoob sed [poopypapert"n we is out of poo[pypaepr

Meenwhil meta night was in spaz riding on a giant woof

She was pink with black hair over one i and lotsm of scars

It wasd good cause he has his pet bunny with him too in space they were gong to the moon 'oj' the bun sez 'i like to moon becsue is made cheez whiz'

'Lol meta night sed 'ur so random

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD the woof laughs to cuase evem though she was depress because they were so fummy and random but she really nevr laffs

She was misaig one paw from a fitwe she is a wario r

The bummy reewlyl but she reallly lieks werid all like like likes so but she was wanted to go to the mon by metw night

But in the place, deded and escarguh wer still fiting abot poopies XD

So in the end, dedede usdes the wall as bum wipes

But escargood was like ;we shoulder go to costco for toliet pe;pper

"Alrighty than escargooj" he seaid

They was then a costco

Hey ecsragf! WERE AT THE COSTCO

There wassd fee samples everywhere

They eated thew fee food

M

They sed "m m"

Food is good when free

T hey then buyed the poopy wipes and leaved

The go to look at the stars togeter

"Look sir that constipation looks like u sire"

"Oh ya escargoob im a superstar hehe" he sed bak

He points at a sitar int hey skye andf sed "this won looks like u ecsragooby"

It was a good constelarion thay looked just looks like ecsargoom

"Awwwwwwwww thats so sopehistyicaiousirtion of u sire"

"Im tissified"

So they loooks up morw and see meat night in spaz on a woof

"Woofs r majestic sire"

"I no"

"There like u"

"Oh eatscornngon"

They were a lot of kawaii.

Then the woof fell out of spac e and meta night and the bun were in spaz all alon

"OUCH MY PAW" she sed with sad

The bun's name is flooffy

'Flug wut do we do" meat night sed

They was going to be in space all alnoe

The bun was like 'w=the moon is made of cheese so we cold eet it and not dye""no foof it not meat night sed we ar gpmg tov dy.  
He was like so sad cuz he didnt eeted but foof did eeted the moon lol shes wired

She eeted the moon and then theyre just floatig throogh space all alone

Thenshe was like what if the other plants are cheese?"

Meta night wuz like NO FLOOF!

She etted earth.

Then he sed no flufy spit it it out

She spits it out

"Bkleh it tast bab"

"Wii ned to go bakc to drem:land

Then they if fibd a moNSTER FROM nIGHtyMARE

!

It was "RAWR!~"

And they ruunned awai

Meat knight though turned around and attaks

Owie that hurted

He was then not haves a hand

The monsterf eats it

Oh noes" fluffy sez

"Thjen he keeps fiteing tho

Menwhile at c laste dededeed

They wer taking to nigmhtar salesguy

"Hey salesguy are we have moneys"

"No you have no meonys"

"U will have trubl bying a monsyetr but i gived u won free'

"O thanks"

'I no'

But then fluffy was like :no help"

There was

The plant they were fighting on was dangeros to it had lava fire posoin lava storm cold ice and monster so meat night faints

Temperature of 1 million

Fluffy criys

Meta night was hurt

Their wuz blud evrywear and he was like "ugh' and then fluffy wuz like wairt i help and she clawed at the monster and it didnt wurk so then she calls the woof frend, lobo, and he comes in to the spaz and sez 'hey gus im hear' he runs in and sez 'hi guy im hear' then he attak themmonster and it dys he sez 'oh no then heals meta night' he is then like 'here is fod' and he givs him eets it., then bum foofy calls weird all and shes like 'hi i like u' and hes all loike 'u stalker' and she was start cry lobo conforts here

"NOTICE ME SENPAI!" floof sezd? Marrgh!

' he will notuice you soon enough. ' lobo said

Then they were back in dreamland aand TIFF was like 'aw poor meat night'

Then marth showed up

HEY GUS IT ME MARTHA!  
Oh bpy its marth sez fluff

Marth was dating ike

Then 0ne fateful day , Shadow the Hedgehog moved to town. Ike was devestated. He cried for days. Then Lobo said, "Come with me. I have to show you something." They went to the top of a mountain that was blueish-greenish-purpleish, and approximately 2000009888 degress below zero, and smelled just like rainbow sherbet, and where the wind sonded just like a slide whistle about to explode, Lolo was happily prancing happily along the icy ice.

Marth froze. He stared directlky into Lobo's dark blue eyes.

Lobo began, "Shadow is plotting to kill Ike. It's just a trap. You know the different cartoonuniverses have been at war for years."

"Shadow is one of us though, right?"

"No, he's a Sega character. They want to kill us all."

"Heck."

Aiai, Mimi, Jam, and Jet were plotting too. Plotting AGAINST the war. The Super Monkey ball characgters are known for their peaceful nature.

"So…" Jet beagan

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: there are several authors, and we're all bestest cronies! Please leave comments, we're poor and lonely! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD)

. ／l、

（ﾟ､ ｡ ７

l、 ~ヽ

じしf_, )ノ ←- dawwwwwwww look it's Splashsplash! :3

It was terrbily difficult for the cartoons because they fought amongst themslelves so often. For example, Haltmann. He had ruined Dreamland sooooo much. It made it much harder for the nintendp charaters to all work tigether.

BUT ONE DAY, two peace-loving CONJOINED TWINS, Duckscar AND Splashsplash were born to a lowly cat someqwhere in the kingdom of Badgermouse. The cats grew to lead the entire cafrtoon world. They ended the violence with their immense power. They could spew glitter,. And fart stars. They were heros! EVERYBODY LOVED THEM and they had to run from many toms who wnated to mate. They just coujldn't hurt anybody though. Despite their power, they were kind and loving and hated to see anyone in pain.

5 YEARS LATER

Sydney, a giant BUTT-HEAD sed, '"HAAAAHAHAHHAHHHHAAAA! What adorable kittens!"

He then kidnapped them

"NO! YOU MONSTER!" Duckscar cried.

"EEEEEEEEEK! NO! MY FRIENDS! HURT ME ALL YOU WANT, BUT DON'T DO ANYTHING TO MY PEOPLE!" Splashsplash screamed, tears streamoing down her face.

Suddenly, as if by magic, the cartoons turned on each other.

"MWAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAUUGGGHHH!"

The reason for this was because Splashsplash wore a collar with a magical opal on it. The opal controoled the entire cartoon dimension. It was passed down from the first leader of their world, EmeraldStar, a wolf/cat hybrid. Splashsplash did not know this however becasue she forgot.

Author's note: someone tell weird al to NOTICE FLUFFY XDDDDDDD

Seriously though, we're lonely, people, leave comments! ;^;

SO then pinkie pie and the glitter force showed up and they seaid hey guys sory im late. ya u r kate' said the woof, lobo. 'U r so late that our warior princess splashsplash and duckscar is gone. 'Oh no ' sez glitter peace 'is she hurt/' ya sez lobo, shes might die 'nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000' seaid gliter piece.

She was so scarred.

Theyre entire home that was the dimension was falling apart. They wer all screeming and panicing and rioting and fiteing. It was bad. They were in teroble danger.

More author note: Pleeeze be kind wen commenting! Im only in 4th graed, and i mite make mistakes. Peeple whoo r nice get cookys! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

"NOOOOOTICE MEEEEEE AL-SENPAI!" whaled the bunny, teers steaming down her face. Meat Knight said, "He will notice youi. Be pateint fluffy. She was a angora buinny, so she was fluffy, so she was named fluffy. Then fluffy turns aroind and sez ' you dont undeerstand! No one likes you! You woundlt know wat its like!: meta night was reely sad.

"Ya i do no what its like. Met knoight said, "i like rouge the bat. But shes a sega character and ima nintendo character so….' then he cryed. Oh i dint no. said flufy. Im so sorry. Then theyre was another wolf was came into the ship and said, 'Ōkami is heer!" her name was okami. She was a ice wolf with light purple and blue all over her and she appeeered to change color in different lightings. Okami is a alfalfa wolf of her pack.

She cold fite vary good. She is a goodly trained warrior.

'Oh hai okami!" said fluffy

Authors note : LOL Fluffy's so random! What do you think? Will she be noticed by her senpai? (⊙﹏⊙✿)

Now, in Sydney's dungeon, Duckscar and Splashsplash were trying desperately to ecape. They were terrified. As they tried to escape the cage, the metal cut them. There was blood seeping out of the cage everywhere. Sydney laughed manaically, "MWAAHAHAAHAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She looked at the warriors with contempt. "WHY!?, " yelled Duckscar" "WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THIN G!?" she cried so much that her eyes changed color., They were now lavendar. Then teal. "What's goign on with you're eyes?!," asked Splashsplash. "Huh?" duckscar replied.

_  
AUTHOR's NOTE: I think this is my favorite collab I've ever worked on!

（＊＾Ｕ＾）人（≧Ｖ≦＊）/ Keep up the good work, people!

So then the digimon were worried. "NO DIGIPAL! " was echoed through the room. They keept dyeing because they were fitting with the pokemons. (we all know digimon is better! XD) "OWIE! My oc, spiritsoul, yelled. She was vary injured. She is a patamon who is a bubbly goth! ^-^ (prounouns are she/him if you want to make me fanart \; she is black nad red and covered in scars,but also has a cutie-mark bat! Her eyes are green and yellow!) but she had used tgo have the fluffiest floofyest most cutiest tail ever, but then it fell off because it was brokened.

"OH NO!" she sais, "my tale falled of"

Then they wwere a going to bthe store hot topic for her new fake tail replacement (they have kawaii tails there! ) she also got a cute new neckless to where. She was so happy! Hot topic has a lot of kawaii tails! She said with happynes. She had a good frend who was a powernuff girl, but a dude. His name was nate. He had the majic power to be magicl. They had anothwr powerzuff frnd named Sipeeb. Sipeeb had alll teh . . . . .pants. From hot topic their good pants.

Author's note: I enjoy Pants. From hot toic its a good store for pamts. I hily recomend it for a good store. I buy all the pamts there! XDDDDDDDD pants is a inside joke with me and Seeb! XDDDDDDDDD anyway ie hop u enjoy hour fanfik.

Now, the cits were like feeking out. They nwere blleedig and screemig ";;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;" and being sad evrywear. The carton dimenshun wuz noting without thum. the poor cartons wer so scarred! They runned. They run evrywear.. They wuz so hurt and endanger. It was so sasd i feel rily bad.

Authors Note: Hi guys its eme the best= arthur or this fanfic LOL JK XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

But I have auto car crete now and it helps me a lot with my writing.

So… ! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

Hety cratons like to go ugi hui juhu gregg rytrd oijjo dresstrgye wfeefwfew ewwf regy rfree wgtr rt ptgdr who croutons my life is cabbage soup poop pool the dream land city village of poop the meat knight was gloved by rouge the bat she was an emu and he was a goat but she loved him anyway. They loved to eat otters oh much. Then rogue bat fell in glove with song head hog and meat night died. He died so much every day that his ice became read. On another nut, Weird All finale notices Furry. She was so happen, but she felt bad for meat knight, so she boat some ice cream fort him. He dint eat it through. He was too sap. He mist rogue so munch. Even Marth tried to make hymns happen, but they donut.

Author's Note: I fell so bag for meat night. He's baloney. I WILL CONFRONT YOU MEAT NIGHT! ~(◠ω⊙✿)

Anyway, BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'll be bake in a fed chapped!

Where to begin? Between Disney, Nickelodeon, Nintendo, Sega, etc., etc.,

There was a huge fight it was a terrible war oh no duckscar said splashsplash were going to die here in this dungeoun that is cold and gross and coverd in spiters we were so worried about you said dedede deep down he reely is a nice guy he does care he just gets jelly sometimes ^o^

So then dedede wears the tanuki suit and he says look escrabgoon desu desu desu deus ~(◠﹏⊙✿)~(◠﹏⊙✿)~(◠﹏⊙✿)~(◠﹏⊙✿)~(◠﹏⊙✿)~(◠﹏⊙✿)~(◠﹏⊙✿)~

Ecrabgoosn gets 1 2 and saiys desu deux desu deus dues desu desu

~(◠﹏⊙✿)~(◠﹏⊙✿)~(◠﹏⊙✿)~(◠﹏⊙✿)~(◠﹏⊙✿)~(◠﹏⊙✿)~(◠﹏⊙✿)~

They make everyone in the castle wear tanki suit\ costumes and they were all soooooo kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiii

ヾ(*⌒∇⌒)八(⌒∇⌒*)ツ

Meta knight and thw waddel dees are so cuteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ

I cant

Theh miraculous ladybig and chat nori show up and there like ohmiiiigoshhhhhhhhhhhh there totlly souper adorbs cuteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee then they both haved waddel dee pets becausr there so cute they even teached the wad dle dees france and how 2 fite butterlys with a yoyoyo like a troo supperheerow there was now ladybuh, chat nor, andf chien viverrin. There were 2 chein viverrins, because they both had waddle deeed

The waddle dees were so happy in they're vcostumes that they sinng

Miraculous!

Simply the Best!

Up to the test!

Whhen things go wrong!

Miraculos the lukyest the power of loaf when things go wrong

Another dy im in a school i think about hin hes so cook

I am happy when hes around

Then my feet are on the ground

He looks at me i dont look at him

So tgen he will notice me anyway

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

I am a ladygub

Oh oh oh

I am a chat noir

Oh oh oh

Were super kawaii

Youd better stay arounnnnnnnndddddd

They messed up the lyrics order a bit, but thet just made it cuterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Said chat noir

Yes very cute says miraculous

They were so cute it was so cute just picture the waddle dees in tanuki suits singing the miracolus ladybug theme its so cute so kawaiiiiiiiii

But than meta knight reminined them that theyre leader was in danger they had to save her

They paniked and left without theire waddlee dees

T_T they came back to get them thoughh

Then they left again

Author's Note: I am soooooooooooo happy i was able to finish this chapter so early! I hope you all like it!

And to my fellow authors, good job so far! It's sooooooooooooooo cute! I love it! I wanna get it published! XDDDDD

As always review! Like! Floow! I'll give you cookies!

As they climbed the cold, icy, frozen; mountain leading up to the tower that the dungeon was in. It is a volcano; but because it is so high up it is really quite cold. (I'm in honors science) The volcano was not likely to erupt, but Scartail, my fursona, was told to be cautionous anyway; she did not care though; she fearlessly continued on. She is an audacious, dauntless, intrepid, venturesome Javan Tiger skeleton with glowing red eyes that glow deeply. (I'm also in honors english so just tell me if you cannot understand me ;) ) Her name is Citlali Keala Kealoha Amor. This means star path of the loved one of love. It sounds a bit redundint, but that's how names are. Redundint. She follows the path of stars to find her loved one. She is dripping blood all the way. She has been having difficulty hunting since she became a skeleton. She needed to find a weak caribou to eat soon. She soon found a lone caribou, a stray from its herd. (or pack, as Citlali Keala Kealoha Amor says.) She limped towards it, and killed it quickly. Then she ate it. But only after she would gaze into the dying prey's eyes; sink into a submissive posture, and know the life wasn't a waste like her wolf pack. Since the rest of her kind was dead, she lived amongst the wolves, who treated her as one of their own. In fact; she even became their alpha. She was the alpha of ScarClan. They were called that because they were the most hated clan, and other clans would often bully them. Citlali Keala Kealoha Amor is an introvert, so being an alpha was difficult for her, but she managed to be the best alpha they ever had. She had to leave her pack; though. Because she wanted to help out a few friends outside the pack, that were trying to save another dimension, full of cartoon characters. She hated cartoons, and prefers books, but a friend is friend until the very; very end. She limped along wearily. She vomited blood a few times but kept going. She was also depressed. She went to the dungeon kept by Sydney and pounded on the door. "I; brave alpha wolf of ScarClan; am here to save Splashsplash and Duckscar; and with them; all the cartoon characters," This made Sydney very angry. Because of how weak Citlali Keala Kealoha Amor was from her previous injuries and illnesses, she was killed easily. "I will… be back…" she stuttered before she died. Now that she was dead, every town, every city, every country, every continet, every universe, every planet, every dimension, mourned. They felt awful; for it was their fault.

Author's Note: I know most authors before me have written notes after, but I wanted to write mine before. I loooooooooove all the OCs so far. I think I'm going to draw a cover for this. Is that okay with everyone? I think I might upload this to Wattpad too. And maybe Storybird. And I might share it on Tumblr. I'll make animations too! This is great, and I really hope it gets a fandom of its own! :)

So then, due to Citlali Keala Kealoha Amor's death, the entire place exploded! The fire spread throughout the forest, killing many wolves, foxes, raccoons, and cats. It was very sad. One BloodClan cat survived, though. Her name was…

Specklefang!

She was the smallest, weakest one in the forest. She could barely do anything on her own. She now had to fend for herself, though. She barely survived. She could not hunt, or run away from enemies easily. One day, just as she was about to die, StarClan pitied her, and came down into the forest to speak to her. "Specklefang…" one cat began. He had black fur, with what looked to be stars everywhere. "I shall grant you one wish, to have any, literaly any magic power you want…"

Specklefang may have been small and weak, but she was wise. "I wish… for the power… to wish for more wishes. Whenever I want."

"Ah!" The elder cat said with a smile. "You are wise beyond your years, young kit."

Specklefang nodded solemly. "Thank you, sir." She then sprinted back into the forest. She saw a rabbit that she could eat. "I wish to be quick and agil as a rabbit!" She said. She ran after the rabbit. She caught it and ate it. Then she said, "I wish to have healing powers!" "But you are not a medicine cat." "The medicine cat is dead, the clan is gone." "oh sorry I forgot." Then she had the healing powers. She brought everyone back to life, and continued on to find Sydney. "I wish for the strengtzh of a bear." Then she fighted Sydney and won. The battle was over. She had won. The entire dimenshon celebrated her return. "YEAH!"

"GO SPECKLEFANG!"

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Author's note: I'M going to put MY author's note before the chapter too. This is based on an RP with my frends

So then Kohaku said, "Weeeeeeeeeeeee this is fun" as he slid down the hill. Kyo, however, was busy training. Aoi was guarding their territory, and Sora was hunting. They were a clan of arctic wolves. "RAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!" Sora yelled, as she caught a squirrel. Aoi was standing, looking majesticly majestic. And then, the wind started blowing.

"Wowie zowieeeeeeeeeeeeee," the wolves exclaimed, "Wind!"

But then, it stopped.

"Oh nooooooooo" the wolves reclaimed yet again.

"Come back winddddddd." the said. Then, Kohaku ate a flower but spit it out right away.

"Ew gross yuck grod" he said.

"Oooooooo" the other wolves said in awe, staring at the partially chewed flower mixed with saliva.

Then one of them, Kyo was like, "that is a rare posionus Spipspoop flower."

"Ohno."

Then, Kohaku began to spew. He can only be saved by a warrior cat named FIRESTAR.

Author's note: I do not know england well. He is not my first toungue. I am used by googol translator. He helps me a lot. Thanks for any mistakes! XD

Splashsplash and continued his journey Duckscar. They finally broke the cage I escaped. The monster is crazy, so continue. To be honest. I'll be looking at that. Just Ran all night and day. The Warriors were dismayed. The size was safe yet again. However, as he tried to escape, Duckscar damaged neck. The opal set, and shares in eighteen different pieces. M. A member of the peace found slave. They continue to fight. Of the Cats get going efforts. Wolf packs and rabbit helps. They spread the dimension across. A wolf ran Earlier is the rest of the pack. Is she began to dig. "It's in me!" He said that may be holding up a shard Of jewel.

"Barley!"

"I got it!"

The fox container continued on, sleeping as they are, they keep go.

They were very interesting. In fact, wolves sleeping roll down the hill. It was even worse.

"No! Download it!" He said.

Wolf is very useful because it is very sad that he died.

Wolves play an important role in a healthy ecosystem. Elderly populations to conserve many other plant and animal species. Its institutions as well as nutrients from food distribution and other wild, dead animal and animal assisted brown swap. Researchers do not fully understand the effects only in wolf ecosystems. He wolf was a good grey fur. Soft fuzzy. The other wolf in a wolf vessel go to sad.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" they cry.

Earth lying Las Wolf.

"Sorry. And my friend very good." if the fox.

There are tears everywhere.

"Oh," he said. "To save video. He was also in our love for Opal ink ink can get."

"Yes. We do not say you should not spend more alpha Mourning said. We have to act ". Their dark, golden dusk him continue. They soon found also looking for other people, that parts of the opal. They will be drawn back together, and back their beloved Splashsplash. She will save the card.

Author's Note: welp, i guess we're all putting our notes before chapters now. XP

i like tacos. LOL i'm so random! XD

i also like stegosaurus and pie! i think my favorite character so

far is fluffy. It's so random for metaknight to have a pet bunny!

And her name is FLUFYYYYY! And she likes tacos too i think.:3

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ PURPLE

So then the whole universe exploded and they deceidie to make smores. Fluffy and meta knight luvvv smores. "I luvtacos" fluffy s

aid. "I know" said metaknight. "So do i" he ate the smores. He was kawaii without his mask. Now we should build a rocket powered by ice cream. They did. It was purple with orange stegosaurususes all over it. They were cute stegosauruses. Then floofy saud"my fav number is 59!" then pusheen came and she said ¨the only way to save the cartoon dimension is to find the golden tacocat!

And so the quest for the tacocat began…

They flew in their spaceship of stegosaurises, pusheen followeing them all the way. Until…

OwO CLIFFHANGER!

XD How was my chapter? I thoughtn it needed to be less serious!

27 purple unicorns dancing on R A I N B O W S

Author's note!

It's me, Xx_robloxwolf97_xX! I think we need more planes in this fanfic. I'm a HUGE fan of planes and cars! There will be many Cars characters in this chapter. Though they willk be ANTHRO!


End file.
